


Can't Run

by thephilosophah



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Genji Shimada, Gen, Post-Recall, Shapeshifter Genji, Vomiting, centaur mccree, wraith reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: Monster au! I'm planning on making more of these, but might as well start with blackwatch week's promptft. transforming dragon genji, centaur mccree, wraith reaper(Blackwatch Week, day 7: Time off/AU)





	Can't Run

"Commander?"

Reaper vomits another blob of sticky fluid that begins dissolving as soon as it hits the ground. He looks to his right, hoping he misheard, hoping it's someone else, hoping he could just die already.

But no.

Genji stands frozen in place to Reaper's right, mane on edge and mouth half-open.

On second thought, the first thing Reaper should've wished for was his mask.

"It is you!" Genji says, quietly like shouting might break the spell. "How - who'd - why did you-"

Reaper interrupts with yet another piece of himself forcing its way out of his mouth. Genji falls silent, claws twitching on the ground, digging in the dirt.

"How the fuck did you follow me", Reaper growls in a vague approximation of a voice.

"I had help."

"Who."

Genji's head droops, horns standing upright with the movement. He slithers around himself so he can fit his massive frame in the warehouse.

So he can free the door.

Through which McCree enters.

He and Reaper lock eyes for a second before Reaper wraiths the fuck out of there. Another blob dislodges from his wraith form, drops heavy with a splatter.

"You do fucking not!" McCree yells - too familiar with the spell to fear a snap - and shoots straight through Reaper.

Reaper doesn't feel it, but the bullet serves its purpose: he drops solid to the ground with the grace of a drunk bird that is also missing a leg.

McCree runs to him, gun cocked and aimed at his head, front legs clappering too close to Reaper's side.

"What the actual shit, Reyes. How are you alive. What happened to you? Why did you run - why did you hide from us?"

Like Genji, he has too many questions, but McCree can at least articulate him.

"How did you follow me." Reaper makes himself comfortable on the ground. He's in no shape to go up against Peacekeeper, certainly not with the outline of a dragon slithering behind the centaur.

"I had high ground. I saw you open the door. Now answer at least one o' mine."

"I'm really fucking dead, kid."

"Y' seem too solid for a ghost, Reyes."

"Wraith." Reaper closes his eyes. Genji's eyes are glowing and for some reason that reads as super fucking tasty to Reaper - so he closes his eyes before he tempts himself into glaring at the kid's soul.

"I don't know what a wraith is", Genji says, close enough to touch, now.

"Take a look", Reaper says, "but don't touch."

Neither of them answer, so Reaper peeks open an eye to check on them. Genji's head is tilted to one side. McCree's lowered his arm.

They both look fucking delicious, and Reaper puts such force behind shutting his eyes that he has to roll to his side and vomit another piece of his guts.

"You okay fam?" McCree says. His arm goes slack, his gun points straight down. He's even stopped stomping his hooves right next to Reaper's ribs.

"I'm fucking dead, was that not clear?"

"You seemed better the other times we've faced you."

"Yeah well. I've seen better days."

Genji sniffs at him, lowers his body to the ground. "Can you double die?"

"No. I've tried it - it doesn't work."

McCree folds his legs under him too, holsters his gun, runs his flesh hand down his face. "Can you move?"

"I will if I have to."

"So you deem us safe enough that you don't have to run?" Genji asks. His snoot almost touches Reaper's arm.

"This idiot holstered his gun."

McCree shrugs. "You're on the ground."

Genji shifts into a more human form, though it seems like it's an off day for him too; a bit of his horns stays on his head. "Come with us", he says, still quiet, still gentle.

Reaper snorts. The skin off his entire right hand falls off, and then grows back on, only thinner.

"No, really", Genji insists. "Come with us. I'm sure we can help - Overwatch may have changed, but we still have first-class healers and technology worth-"

"Those healers and that technology is what got me in this shit in the first place."

Genji winces. "I get that", he says. "I get it, I understand." He looks away. "I would've killed for a clean death too. But there's no point to that now, we were made to survive and as we are now, we're too hard to kill." He looks back at Reaper. "Come with us. If nothing else, then for the painkillers."

Reaper takes a deep not-breath that he doesn't exhale. "I can't."

"Hell you can't", McCree growls. "You're the best fucking leader _any_ manpower has ever seen, Overwatch should be on its knees to get you. 'f anyone tries to diss you they'll answer to me."

"Fuck you, Jesse, Overwatch was a mistake and you know it. Bringing it back was moronic. I won't fucking assist with whatever you think you're getting done with this shitshow of a group. I'll only agree to come for the painkillers Shimada mentioned, and if ya don't have any, well, the blood'll be on both your hands for letting me in your base. But I can't. Move. I can't even _imagine_ walking right now."

"Oh", McCree goes, "Oh! Shit, right, d'you need a transport? I guess that can't help... what do you even live off of?"

"I'm not telling you and I can't get any of that right now. But, if you could spare a dead man some fire..."

"You feed on fire?"

"No I just know a spell that works as a good enough substitute, fuck off."

"Since when do you know magic?"

"Since it keeps me the fuck alive."

Genji sits up, finally, and touches Reaper's arm. A piece flakes off and attempts to melt Genji's hand, but it's metal so it's safe.

"Did I not tell you not to touch, kid."

"I'm thirty-five."

"I'm _fucking dead."_

McCree pulls out a lighter and flicks it on. Reaper pulls the flame to him, makes a long stream of fire that dives in his chest until the lighter fluid runs out. He sits up, and manages to keep what skin he has left.

"So where to?"

 


End file.
